Wheeljack's Log 2: The Hidden Entries
by JazzJumper
Summary: The hidden log entries of Wheeljack.


After the battle with Unicron, the Autobots returned to Autobot City on Earth to clean the place up. New Autobot leader Rodimus Prime and Autobot scientist Perceptor, are in the process of cleaning up the laboratory, when Rodimus stumbles upon a computer disk marked "WL".

"Hey, Perceptor?" Rodimus asked.

"Yes?" replied Perceptor.

"You have any idea on what this could be?" Rodimus asked, handing the disk to Perceptor.

"Intriguing…" Perceptor began, "It appears to be a log disk, I'm surprised it survived the attack. If the computer is still operational, we might just be able to take a look at it…"

Rodimus and Perceptor walked over to the lab's computer. Perceptor pressed the power switch, and the computer turned on.

"Well, its operational…" Rodimus began, "Now what exactly is this thing again?"

"Once again," Perceptor answered, "This is a log disk, it holds the log entries entered. Using this computer, we'll be able to have access to this Autobots' memories via his log entries. Maybe, just maybe, this log will give us an idea of what this Autobot felt during the attack."

Perceptor inserted the disk and accessed it. The screen went black a few moments, but then a video of Wheeljack popped up.

"Hey there!" Wheeljack's image said, "If you're watching this right now, I'm either dead, or let you read my log. If I'm dead, I hope you put the information contained in this log to good use…"

The screen fizzled a bit, but then Wheeljack's log appeared on the screen. Rodimus and Perceptor read the log.

"Interesting…" Rodimus began, "This just proves that the Decepticon attack caught the other Autobots off guard."

"Wait a minute," Perceptor said, "I think there just might be more…"

Perceptor went to work, rapidly hitting the keys, until another video of Wheeljack pops up on the screen.

"Well," Wheeljack's image began, "If you made it here, I must be dead, these are the secret entries of the log that could not afford to fall into Decepticon hands…"

The screen fizzled a little more, then the secret entries of the log popped up.

"Well," Perceptor said, "There seems to be a lot of useful info here…"

"What does it say, Perceptor?" Rodimus inquired.

"Read for yourself." Perceptor stated.

Rodimus moved up to the screen and read the log's secret entries.

HIDDEN ENTRY 1: It appears that there is another planet in the universe that has the necessary resources to sustain Transformer life. I have yet to find out the name of this planet, but I plan on asking Optimus Prime if we could take an exploratory mission to this planet to do further research.

HIDDEN ENTRY 2: It's been a while since I last accessed this portion of my log, well I have another major discovery to report! It appears that on a far off planet called Nebulous, there exists a race that can "bond" with us Transformers, doubling our power. There are two kinds of theses "Nebulans", ones that can bond to the head, and ones that bond with the weapons. Since we are locked in combat with the Decepticons, an exploratory mission to Nebulous must be put off until the war is over.

HIDDEN ENTRY 3: We have major problem. Our observation satellites have picked up a strange new celestial body. This is no ordinary planet… it actually consumes other planets! It's projected path at this point, however, does not indicate that it is coming to Earth, however, I have yet to see if it is headed to Cybertron. I plan on continuing my research on this "planet" later.

HIDDEN ENTRY 4: This is the end… While waiting for the shuttle to land… the Decepticons attacked us… Windcharger suffered heavy damage from the Decepticon jets and stopped functioning… I managed to escape and make it back here… but they're hot on my trail… To you who find this log… please… continue my work… I hope th…

"Looks like they got him before they could finish the last entry…" Rodimus said.

"Yes." Perceptor replied, "But the information that he left for us should greatly help our cause…"

The computer screen fizzled some more times, and shorted out.

"Well," Rodimus began, "That's the end of that."

Rodimus and Perceptor returned to cleaning the laboratory.

**THE END**


End file.
